


Family Dining

by lilleiaorgana



Series: Marvel Rejected Screenplays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another Screenplay, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Infinity War Part 2, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleiaorgana/pseuds/lilleiaorgana
Summary: After a battle with Thanos and his army, the Avengers gather back to the compound for dinner.





	Family Dining

INT: AVENGERS COMPOUND-NIGHT

 

The table is set for a “family dinner”. It’s a crowded table, with food aplenty. This would be a wonderful scene if they hadn’t been gathered during the end of the world. Everyone is covered in bruises, blood, and cuts. They’re tired and upset, but they’re all together for the most part.

 

Pepper

Don’t tell me you’re all too tired to eat… it took forever to find somewhere that would cater this much food so soon.

 

Everyone winces and hurriedly puts food on their plates, helping each other kindly. Pepper sits down with a satisfied smirk.

 

Doctor Strange

This is the best food I’ve had in a very long time.

 

 

Bucky

I haven’t had pasta in… a long ass time.

 

Pepper

No cussing at my dinner table!

 

Bucky is taken aback, as well is everyone else.

 

Bucky

Yes, Mrs. Stark. I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark.

Peter looks annoyed, eating as fast as he can to get away from the table.

 

Wanda

I really like this sauce. Where is this from?

 

Pepper

Oh it's from this great place in Midtown-!

Peter

Can we cut the bullshit?

Everyone looks at Peter in surprise. 

 

Tony

Hey, kid… are you okay?

 

Peter

No! I’m not okay. None of us are okay? Half of us died! And now we’re sitting here eating dinner like it’s some warped Thanksgiving.

 

Rocket bumps Bucky’s arm to get his attention as they engage in a side conversation.

 

Rocket

What the hell is Thanksgiving?

 

Bucky

One of America’s many racist holidays. Colonizers cooked dinner with the native Americans and then slaughtered them.

 

Rocket

So wouldn’t Thanksgiving be warped anyway?

 

 

Bucky

Not his point, pal.

 

Steve 

When'd you get so liberal?

 

Bucky

I spent most of my time with Shuri. She knows a lot of things. 

Steve nods in understanding. The scene shifts back to Peter, Tony, and Pepper

Tony 

You're back, Peter. This whole thing is almost over. Once it's over-

Peter

It'll never be over. I'm still going to remember it. I'm still going to remember disappearing in front of you. 

 Tony puts his fork down and looks down at his plate, unable to look at Peter. He knew something like this would happen. He's seen it before. 

Steve looks at Kate, who puts a mouthful of meatball in so she doesn't have to speak. Clint gives her a look to say  _you're on deck._ She gives him a look back that says  _Not my problem._ Steve clears his throat and gives her a stronger look as if to say  _Talk to Peter. Now._ Kate looks to Bucky for back-up, Bucky is very interested in the ceiling. Sam is too. Kate chews her meatball and sips her wine, standing up and sighing. 

Kate

Hey, Peter. Let's take a walk. 

Peter looks at her, slightly in awe of Kate Bishop. He clearly has a crush on her. All of his anger fades as he stands up and follows her outside. 

Rocket sits there with his jaw unhinged and hits Bucky harder. He growls at Rocket. 

Bucky

What the hell?

Rocket

You're going to let that sweet piece of 

Clint

Watch your mouth, fur ball. 

Rocket

Ahh! The sad middle aged man speaks!

Bucky put his hand over Rocket's mouth. Rocket whines until Bucky lets go. 

Rocket

My apologies, I didn't know that  _goddess_ was your spawn. 

Clint

She's not. She's my... 

Rocket

(to Bucky)

If this old coot says wife or girlfriend, I'm going to eat a knife. 

Bucky glares at him. 

Clint

Okay, why the hell is the raccoon at the table? 

Natasha

All of God's creatures are welcome to dinner, don't you know that? 

Clint can't help but smile at her comment. It's flirty but nothing out of their ordinary. 

Tony

Wait, hold up. How does Barnes know my ex-fiance's child?

 

Bucky chokes on his drink. Steve and Sam laugh hysterically. Pepper sighs and pours herself and Natasha more wine.

Tony

Do  _not_ tell me she's known him for longer than yesterday afternoon.

Clint looks at Tony and holds his beer bottle up in the air to clink glasses. 

Wanda

You blew your ex-fiance's daughter's ex-boyfriend's arm off.

Everyone winces at Wanda.

Natasha

Tough subject, Wan. 

Doctor Strange

Why was Bucky's arm blown off? 

Bucky

Miscommunication. 

Tony

You would call that miscommunication?

Bucky

I would call it the second most painful thing I've ever experienced.

Groot

I am Groot!

Thor

Groot, my child. There is no need to be angry at Mr. Stark. Clearly, there was a good reason for the arm blowing off.

Tony

He killed my parents

Thor

(to Bucky)

Good GOD, man!

Groot

I am Groot

Rocket

Watch your language, Groot. We're at a dinner table. 

Steve

Bucky was under HYDRA control!

Bucky

Thank you, Steve!

Tony

Listen, I've forgiven you. 

Bucky

Oh, good. I really lose sleep over you forgiving me for something I didn't want to do in the first place. 

Tony

I'm sorry for blowing your arm off. 

Bucky

Call me uncle Bucky or I won't forgive you. 

Everyone goes silent until Sam laughs. 

Sam

Do it, Stark.

Pepper

Why would he call him that?

Natasha

Stark was friends with Bucky and Steve.

Tony

There's no way I am doing that. 

Bucky

Well, son. I can't forgive you.

Clint looks at Bucky and clears his throat uncomfortably. 

Clint

You know, I really support the whole you-thing but... it makes it really awkward when you throw around how old you are. 

Steve

What do you mean?

Clint

You're older than I am. Like, old enough to be my grandparents. But Bucky...

Tony

Please do not mention Katherine.

Bucky

Please don't mention Katherine.

Rocket

Please do. 

Drax reaches over to push Rocket off his chair.

Drax

Please keep your family drama out of my feast. Rocket, keep your sexual desires away from the family drama. You are a raccoon. It's not biologically possible to-

Sam

Oh my god.

Kate and Peter stand in the doorway of the dining room, looking extremely grossed out. 

Steve

Hi, Peter. Hi, Kate.

Bucky turns red and closes his eyes.

Thor

Young Peter, dear Kate... what... a pleasure it is to have you back. 

Mantis

In Rocket's defense, Kate is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No offense to the other women here. Kate is just... 

Rocket

Like she  _has_ to be an alien somewhere. She's like Thor-beautiful.

Thor

Lady Katherine, are you of Asgardian blood?

Kate pats Peter on the shoulder.

Kate

And you're sure you don't want to spend the night at my house?

Peter

Too close to Aunt May's, she might kidnap me. Besides, I think I should stay here so you don't wake up with a raccoon in your bed.

Kate smiles at Peter and laughs. Rocket huffs and pouts a little. 

Tony

Is everything okay?

Peter

Yeah, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry guys, I'm just... tired. 

Pepper

You're allowed to be scared, honey. We all are. 

Peter looked at Kate and then to Pepper, nodding as he took his seat once more. Kate gestured for Tony to follow her. Tony gets up, kisses Pepper's head and follows Kate to the greenhouse. 

INT: GREENHOUSE-NIGHT

Kate paces in the garden for a bit before speaking. 

Kate

He's a good kid, Ton. I see why you chose him.

Tony

I didn't choose him for any-

Kate

You called him in. You chose to bring him to Berlin.

Tony

You wouldn't have listened to my side of the story.

Kate

I would've talked both of you out of it. 

Tony looks away, knowing she's right. 

Tony

Why didn't you tell anyone about Barnes?

Kate

I promised him that I wouldn't. 

Tony

Heavy promise for someone you hardly knew over your family.

Kate looks at him, a heartbroken look on her face.

Kate

You don't know HYDRA. You've never been as close to it as he has, or I have. You've never been brainwashed and told lies. But there's one thing that connects you to HYDRA the same way it connects me. HYDRA is responsible for your mom's death. 

Tony

I know. And I'm sorry I didn't know about HYDRA sooner. The thought of Rumlow-

Kate

Rumlow's dead. 

Tony

It doesn't take away what he did to you. 

Kate's face becomes frozen, her eyes distant. 

Kate

Nothing ever will fix what HYDRA did to me. But we're not talking about that. We're talking about Peter. 

Tony sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Tony

What did he say?

Kate

He loves you. Did you know that his parents died when he was little? And that he watched his uncle get murdered in the street? For months,

he tried to find the guy that killed his uncle? 

Tony

I didn't... know. 

Kate

I understand why you didn't want us to become Avengers when we were his age. Why you freaked out on Fury when he told you about his plans. Why you wanted us to go to SHIELD. I get it. I get it because in the day I've known Peter, I want nothing more than to protect him. I know it must've killed you to see him disappear.

Tony

It was like Cassie. All over again.

Kate's eyes fill with tears when he says her name.

Kate

Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'll take care of Peter.

Tony

Thank you.

Kate

Please... tell him you love him. He needs to hear it. You need to say it. Don't regret not telling him.

Tony

You mean don't be like Howard?

Kate

That's exactly what I mean. 

Tony bites back a sob and hugs Kate, who rubs his back. 

Tony

I'm sorry for everything, sweetheart. 

Kate

I've never been able to hold a grudge with you. I've forgiven you for everything you've ever done before you've even done it.

Tony

You really are your mother's child.

Kate

I'd be wildly offended if you said I was like my dad. 

Tony and Kate laugh.

 


End file.
